


Chuck E. Cheese's Was Always Better

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s07e14 Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, M/M, Nightmares, Phobias, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the Plucky PennyWhistle's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck E. Cheese's Was Always Better

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 14 Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie

"Why do you hate clowns?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Clowns. Why do they spook you?"

 

"I... dunno. They just do."

 

"Don't lie to me Sammy. Why do clowns get your panties in a twist?"

 

"I'm not lying!"

 

"Yes you are. You can't change what you don't adknowledge."

 

"Did you just quote Dr. Phil?"

 

"It's a guilty pleasure! Anyway, that's not the point. Why are you so afraid of clowns? I mean, I get that me leaving you at Plucky's made it grow, but stuff like that doesn't just appear out of nowhere. You had to have some prior experience with a clown."

 

"Dean..."

 

"Oh god... you never got... did a clown-"

 

"No! No, it wasn't that, I swear!"

 

"Then what was it?"

 

"I had a dream."

 

"About a clown?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What happened?"

 

"A clown kidnapped you. I followed it, and when I saw what it did to you..."

 

"Sam?"

 

"I kind of never got over it."

 

"Don't worry Sam. A clown could never get the drop on me. They have those big shoes-."

 

"Shut up, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Menagerie: (me·nag·er·ie)
> 
> noun:
> 
> 1.a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition.
> 
> 2\. a strange or diverse collection of people or things.


End file.
